


Ragtop Day

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off turns into a trip to the Keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragtop Day

Horatio wiped the last bit of beaded water from the hood of his vintage Mustang while whistling a Beatles song. He was in a good mood because he and Rick finally had a day off together.

Too many months of grueling cases and otherwise mismatched schedules had kept them apart save for coming home at night and falling into an exhausted sleep in their pillow bed.

So when they woke that morning after sleeping in because Horatio had unplugged the alarm clock, they had decided that they needed something fun to do in order to reconnect. And, since the weather was warm and sunny, they decided to have a ragtop day and go for a drive.

Horatio put up the water hose and stowed the rags along with the bucket in the garage. He entered the house through the garage and stopped to lean in the doorway of the kitchen to watch his lover.

He had to smile as Rick belted out the lyrics to the song playing on the radio at the top of his lungs while dancing around the kitchen bare footed in cut-off jeans and a wife beater.

It was an appealing yet endearing sight and Horatio felt love mix with desire that coursed through his body and caused his heart to swell in his chest. He loved Rick with everything he was and knew Rick felt the same way.

He wolf whistled causing Rick to stop and turn around with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “Very sexy,” he teased. “Maybe you can join Kenny on stage when he comes to town.”

“Done already?” Rick asked as he turned the radio down changing the subject by ignoring his lover’s gentle teasing.

“She was only a little bit dusty, so I just sprayed her off,” Horatio explained as he stepped up to Rick and pulled his head down for a soft kiss. “Besides, I don’t have time to spend washing and waxing her. My lover wants to go on a picnic.”

“Yes, he does,” Rick said after returning the kiss. “I just finished packing the basket.”

“Then your chariot awaits.”

“Can I drive?”

“Only if I get to pick the music,” Horatio countered holding out the keys to the car. He had a surprise planned for Rick.

Rick tapped a finger against his pursed lips as he mentally debated with himself. He had a tough choice to make since Horatio didn’t let anybody drive his baby. Yet, giving up the power over the music they would listen to on their drive was almost not worth being allowed to drive in the first place.

Horatio crossed his arms over his chest with the keys dangling from his hand and shot Rick a cool look over the top of his sunglasses. “Any day now.”

“Okay,” Rick relented and held out his hand for the keys, but only because the redhead looked irresistible in his faded jeans and snug black t-shirt. “But only because I love you.”

Horatio placed the keys in Rick’s hand. “Love you, too,” he said in reply, and then grabbed the picnic basket before walking back outside. He tossed the basket in the trunk with the blanket before pulling the garage door closed and locking it.

Rick joined him after slipping on his sandals and locking up the house. He helped Horatio put the top down. “Any particular place you want to go?”

“Anywhere is fine by me,” Horatio answered. He slipped into the passenger seat and made himself comfortable.

Rick slid in behind the wheel and started the car carefully backing out onto the street. He slowly drove out of the neighborhood. Once they hit the city limits he turned the car onto A1A and headed for Key West. “What music did you bring?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Well then,” Rick cautiously said. “Surprise me.”

Horatio removed a CD from the glove box and slipped it into the player he had installed a few months prior.

Rick waited for something from the 60’s or 70’s to come out of the speakers, but was very surprised to hear Kenny Chesney singing Summertime. He turned to thank Horatio only to find that he had toed of his shoes and was kicked back in his seat with his bare feet propped on the dashboard. “Comfy?”

“Very much so.” Horatio smiled.

“Thank you.” Rick picked up Horatio’s hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

“You’re welcome,” Horatio replied knowing that Rick was thanking him for things other than just the CD.

“So what time do you have to be at work tomorrow?”

“I happen to be on call, and you?”

“I took a personal day.”

Horatio chuckled. “Good thing I had called down and had the bungalow aired out.”

“A very good thing,” Rick agreed.

Horatio gave Rick’s hand a gentle squeeze and then placed it back on the wheel. “Both hands,” he said. “I’ve got plans for you later.”

Rick smirked, but kept both hands on the wheel pondering exactly what plans Horatio had in mind.

Horatio for his part hummed along to the songs on the CD and enjoyed the trip south.

fin


End file.
